


Time Will not Slow Down

by standheimogarde



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, And he has a massive crush on Hyuka, Canon houses except for Hyuka, Everything is mess, Huening Kai Is Bad At Feelings, Huening Kai-Centric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oblivious Choi Yeonjun, Shy Huening Kai, Slow Burn, Soobin is the head boy, Taegyu are confused, Unrequited Love, Yeonjun is a real piece of work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/standheimogarde/pseuds/standheimogarde
Summary: "You need a smart girl, Ningning." Yeonjun insists one afternoon, biting on his toast. "One of those girls in Ravenclaw maybe."Kai simply smiles.(To be real hoest, Kai doesn't know why he even likes Yeonjun, but he does and it hurts to pretend like he's not.)
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Shin Ryujin, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Huening Kai/Shin Yuna (ITZY)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Time Will not Slow Down

**Author's Note:**

> After being MIA I'm back with another TXT fic! This is Huening-Kai centric and as always I'm writing for the unpopular ships. Yeonkai tags is dry as hell so instead of writing my fave pairing I try to write them instead. Their ages and houses placements are:
>
>> Yeonjun 7th Year Slytherin (21)  
> Huening Kai 5th Year Slytherin (18)  
> Soobin 7th Year Hufflepuff (20)  
> Beomgyu 5th Year Griffindor (19)  
> Taehyun 5th Year Ravenclaw (19)

"You need a smart girl, Ningning." Yeonjun insists one afternoon, biting on his toast. "One of those girls in Ravenclaw maybe."

Kai simply smiles. It's something Yeonjun mentions every time Beomgyu is off trying to court Ryujin, and Kai can't help but smile at the irony that only he knows and thinks of. He's not frustrated though, but actually quite thankful that he's either good at hiding his feelings, or Yeonjun is just too thick in the head to notice.

"Why are you so obsessed with Ningning getting a girlfriend anyway?" Taehyun asks shoving food inside his mouth and trying to finish the Charms essay at the same time.

"Because," Yeonjun starts with a slight roll of the eyes. "It's a matter of time before Beom gets Ryujin, and you already have a girlfriend who has Merlin knows what sort of horrible taste."

"Hey!" Taehyun protests. "Well, it's not like you should be the one talking. You don't have a girlfriend either."

"Taehyun. Hyunie. Taetae," Yeonjun starts with a slight frown and serious voice. "Do you honestly think I can't get one or that I'm not getting one?"

Taehyun shrugs and earns a hard nudge from Yeonjun.

"Well, maybe Ningning doesn't want a girlfriend." Taehyun continues, dodging the next of Yeonjun' attacks.

"Thank you, Taehyun."

"What?" Yeonjun asks, obviously shocked and betrayed. "What do you mean, 'Thank you, Taehyun'?"

"I mean thank you as it is, Yeonjun-hyung." Kai replies, looking into his bag just to check if he's got all the books for the day. "As in 'thank you for the comment'."

"Which means…." Yeonjun starts slowly with a raised eyebrow.

"I have to admit you are ridiculously thick at times." Kai gets up with a slight smile still. "I don't want a 'girlfriend', and you can stop insisting." Because that won't make me want one, he adds without a sound.

And before Yeonjun can protest any further Kai turns to leave.

To be real hoest, Kai doesn't know why he even likes Yeonjun.

First of all, Yeonjun is a _boy_ and not to mention one of his closest friends (even though he’s like two years older than him). He’s been there for him since the start, guiding him and protecting him from his own housemates who hate him simply because of his blood traitor of a family. Yeonjun almost feels like an older brother to him and liking an older brother doesn't seem too right, and more liking one of the same genders is just _wrong_. But he reminds himself that he does have enough mind to not tell Yeonjun. It would be even more wrong to actually tell Beomgyu or Taehyun, because liking Yeonjun is something that's wrong from the very start.

The following reasons are as simple as the first.

Yeonjun always gets Kai in trouble.

Kai could swear that he would never have gotten a single detention if it weren't for the resident Slytherin prince (and maybe Beomgyu from time to time). A prefect getting into detention just doesn't look good, and that's why Beomgyu has been more careful ever since Kai had become prefect. They still prank, but they try to make it seem like Kai didn't have a part in it. Kai is grateful, but he still finds himself in detention every couple of weeks because Yeonjun just can't be, no, won't be careful enough to help maintain Kai's dignity as prefect.

Yeonjun also meets an unearthly number of girls. So much, that Kai thinks there is something wrong with Yeonjun, when it's obvious that everything is just too right and that's what's causing the wrongs.

Kai also doesn't like the idea of Yeonjun dating girls of various grades, because he knows that some are just too young and naive to handle Yeonjun' inhumane way of abandoning people who he doesn't find interesting for more than a day. He hates to blame Yeonjun for anything, but he hates it more to blame the girls who fall for Yeonjun, because that would be insulting himself. And although that is being quite stuck up, he doesn't want to blame himself when it seems stupid and even more stupid to fight against some things.

He stops this rambling of reasons to hate Yeonjun, because although they are reasonable, it doesn't really make much of a difference for anything.

He shakes his head because of his own silliness. It's just ridiculous for a sixteen-year old prefect to actually think like a thirteen-year old girl, and it's even more ridiculous when a quarter of his brain is shouting at him to acknowledge the fact that it's Potions class and he should be paying full attention. So there is a reverse in positions and a quarter remains with thoughts of Yeonjun.

Kai likes to read. He always had and always will as far as he is concerned.

That is why he hates being disturbed while reading.

When he hears a clatter from somewhere among the various bookshelves (the Herbology section, he notes) and then excited giggles, he frowns.

"Why the frown, Ningning?"

His frown seizes when he hears the familiar voice. It's almost ridiculous as always, but he can't help it.

"You look better smiling. That's right." and then Kai can see Yeonjun sitting half next, half across from him even when he can barely feel himself smiling.

"Shouldn't you be in Transfiguration, hyung?" he manages, also suppressing the smile from further growth.

"Nah." Yeonjun waves a dismissive hand. "Next period."

And that's when another set of giggles breaks from the same place before, and Kai feels himself start to frown again before he sees Yeonjun' growing grin.

His face breaks into a slightly empty expression.

Kai is accustomed to Yeonjun talking about girls, having them near and hugging them, kissing them and the list goes on, but he can't help but feel slightly despaired when he notices something different in Yeonjun' eyes as he watches his new girlfriend who must be one of Ryujin's friend, after making sure that he himself is not disillusional.

The girl giggles, and Kai hates it before he notices that it's actually not that unfamiliar at all.

Library giggle.

He's slightly surprised that he even remembers the giggle, since most girls seem to have the same giggles. But then again, he knows that Yeonjun's identical grin as a reaction to the giggle is what made him force to differentiate this particular giggle from the rest.

He knows that he is traumatized for the rest of his life and will let himself be haunted by those giggles for every remaining living moment.

Ryujin frowns at the girl who does prove to be her friend, as she hugs Yeonjun and Yeonjun hugs back.

It's been little over a week, and Kai isn't surprised of what Yeonjun and the girl are doing, but is a little upset that, by what the girl claims, it's been a while since Yeonjun liked her and that he's been actually planning how to get to her. She wore a smug expression the entire time, and Kai can only hope that she's lying out of pride. But Yeonjun does not object, and Kai knows there's no point in hoping any more. It's not a lie; no longer just an assertion but a fact.

Ryujin stops staring and instead looks at Kai with a slightly anxious expression. The expression she has recently started to give Beomgyu as well, every time he nearly falls down one of the moving stair cases.

Kai feels like throwing up, because really, this is ridiculous; having _Yeonjun_ and the girl sitting right across from him and snogging.

"Would you two please stop?" Thank you, Beomgyu. "Some of us are trying to eat."

At that, Yeonjun does break up, and Kai feels like throwing up again when the girl still won't let go of Yeonjun completely.

He wants to get up and leave, but he fears that that'll be too obvious. It would be giving himself away completely, and so he stays, just staring at his plate of potatoes and roast beef.

Taehyun seems slightly worried as well, because Kai refuses to sit across from Yeonjun now. Kai is slightly worried that his well-kept secret may end faster than his first secret during their starting years at Hogwarts, but he can't help it.

He said it like a joke, that he wanted to eat rather than puke, but really, it was the truth that he felt like puking and was sure he would if he did see the two being like that again.

So, he quietly asked Taehyun to switch seats with him before dinner, which would not have been entirely necessary, seeing that he could just sit down at Taehyun's seat and Taehyun could take his, but he asked anyway.

Yeonjun doesn't seem to notice until Kai gets up, his plate barely stained with food and grease and moist.

"Tyun, why did you take Ningning's place?" he says in mock anger, and Kai wants to kill himself because he feels his lips tugging up slightly even when he's slightly disappointed that Yeonjun has only noticed now.

"It's been a while." Ryujin snaps from next to Taehyun. "And Taehyun didn't force Kai to change seats."

"Oh?" Yeonjun raises an eyebrow, and Beomgyu looks a little bewildered at why Ryujin is snapping at Yeonjun like she so often snapped at him. His bewilderment changes into uneasiness not long after.

"And could you two please stop doing that?" she continues, glaring at the pair, and Kai smiles at Beomgyu hurt expression.

"But I'm cold." the girl insists with a sweet smile, and Kai wishes he would have left before catching Yeonjun' look of adoration. "Keeping each other warm."

And even Beomgyu frowns disdainfully and truly disgustedly at that.

"It's bloody April. Why in Merlin's name would you be cold?" he asks, his eyes seeming to develop a new hate towards the girl, and also a shade of understanding of Ryujin's annoyance.

"Thin material." the girl replies, and gives Yeonjun the Look.

"You're wearing a sweater." Taehyun comments, also slightly disdainfully.

"For Merlin's sake." Yeonjun gets up, taking the girl up as well. Kai sits back down. "Why is this such a problem?"

"Planning to go elsewhere?" Beomgyu asks raising an eyebrow which shows his distaste. "Well stay out of the dorm, the common room and the library. The last one for Kai' sake."

Yeonjun frowns and takes the girl away with him, and Kai isn't sure if he should be glad or not.

Kai is reading in his bed at a time when he knows he should be sleeping just to get rid of the shadows under his eyes. However, he decides he can spare a hour or two more just for fun. However, he closes his book almost abruptly when he smells something unfamiliar over something very familiar. He carefully places the book next to his pillow, and feigns sleep.

It's Yeonjun, he can't be wrong. Even when he's covered with perfume and girl and something Kai' can't quite make, it's Yeonjun for sure.

He hears footsteps that are so quiet only he could hear, and the next moment he feels air rush into where he is lying.

"Ningning? Are you sleeping?" Yeonjun asks in a hushed voice.

Kai has to consider whether he continues to feign sleep or gets up and talks to Yeonjun, because obviously Yeonjun wants to talk about something one way or the other. Sometimes he regrets saying yes to Yeonjun’s offer to dorm together in his room last winter. He doesn't get a chance to choose, though, because evidently his body flinched the first moment Yeonjun opened the bed curtains and spoke. Or started flinching when Yeonjun first returned to the room.

"What is it, Hyung?" Kai asks, and he turns around to look at Yeonjun just like he always does.

"I..." Yeonjun starts with both a silly grin and anxious look appearing on his face at the same time.

Kai raises an eyebrow. A sign that scolds Yeonjun for being unusually cautious and a sign that he may not be like what he is about to hear, but is going to listen anyway. The latter, only Kai himself knows.

"I did it with her." Yeonjun blurts out, and the anxious look is gone, only a silly and wide grin remaining on his handsome features.

Although Kai wasn't experienced enough to tell what the scent on Yeonjun was, he still is tactful enough to tell what 'it' indicates.

"Oh." is all that he manages after a short moment of silence, but Yeonjun doesn't seem to need much of a reply. Maybe he needs no reply at all, only a person to listen to him.

"It was bloody brilliant!" Yeonjun goes on, and Kai wishes he could cover his ears, but he knows he can't because if he does he won't have hands left to cover his eyes and will see Yeonjun' annoyed and hurt expression.

"That's very..nice." Kai finally manages.

"What do you mean 'very nice'? It's more than 'nice', Ningning!" Yeonjun seems slightly exasperated but joyful still. Kai hates to think that he does nothing but annoy Yeonjun and the girl does nothing but make him joyful at this very moment.

"I wouldn't know how good it is." Kai says, and he notices that he's made a horrible mistake, because now Yeonjun will probably try and give details and lecture Kai about the wonderful notions of shagging.

Yeonjun shakes his head, and Kai knows what he worried won't be coming.

"That's why you need a girl, Kai."

And although it's a line that Kai doubts still has any meaning or intention to it left, Kai feels a sudden urge to cry. He mumbles something like a 'no thanks' and turns around muttering another 'I'm tired. Good night, hyung.'

Kai is positive Beomgyu has noticed something too, because he is the first to comment if not notice Kai's puffy eyes the next morning. He hasn't been crying, no. Kai is too strong to cry, or at least cry much. So he hasn't been crying that much, but evidently the sudden and unfamiliar burst of tears made things worst for him than it should have.

"Kai," Beomgyu starts, and Ryujin seems like she was trying to start in the same way. "What happened?"

Kai shakes his head and gets up the moment Yeonjun and the girl appear. This morning they seem to have some tighter bond, and Kai doesn't want to reveal his puffy eyes to either, to Yeonjun. Not that Yeonjun would notice anyway.

Kai notices that Beomgyu isn't sitting with Yeonjun in Charms that day. Instead, Ryujin has taken the seat and is now saying something to Beomgyu in whispers so low even Kai cannot catch.

The professors do not suspect Ryujin to be chatting during class, because it's Ryujin. Whenever Beomgyu tries to look around, Ryujin pulls him back to face her, and she keeps her wand in her hand, probably with half the mind to immobilize him if necessary. But it only gives a look that Ryujin is trying to lecture Beomgyu, so it works anyway.

Kai thinks how Yeonjun' love life can bother and affect everyone so much, but he knows he's probably the only one affected and the others are affected by him.

Yeonjun is gone for the entire day and Kai only sees him only during class and meals.

Kai is disturbed from the same cacophony while in the library trying to do is DA homework, but he doesn't hear the voice he's been waiting for all the time while sitting in the library for two hours. It never does come even after three, and Kai scolds himself for being an idiot to expect such.

He gets up and quietly walks out of the library, because that's what people should do in libraries; quietly walk out and disturb no one.

It’s storming and suddenly he doesn’t feel like going to library for his usual study session with Taehyun today. It’s funny that he has a fear over storms considering he’s part Veela. He considers whether he could just say he's ill and go to the hospital wing, which won't be a lie even if it were just a slight overstatement. But he knows it's practically not even an overstatement, because he does feel horrible and the last place he wants to be in is the dormitory with Yeonjun and possibly the girl as well.

Still, Kai knows he doesn't have much of a choice nor chance and he heads to Slytherin dungeon anyway. Clearly he has just arrived in time, because something has been done in the dormitory already. It has the same smell as Yeonjun had a couple of nights ago, and Beomgyu' and Taehyun's unhappy faces are a total giveaway as well as Yeonjun' happy and proud face.

To think that it was done in this room is even more horrible, but this is still Yeonjun’s personal room even though right now they’re sharing the space so he doesn’t have any right to be mad. Kai only hopes the bed he just sat on and started to undress is his own bed.

"Ningning, that's my bed." Yeonjun says with a laugh, and Kai gets up so fast that he's surprised his knees haven't gone wrong.

Kai hurries to his bed this time, and remembers to clean his robes even when they were cleaned just yesterday. He hates the girl even more for giving him reasons to clean his clean and not-so-clean-at-the-same-time-robes. He doesn't look at any of them, because he knows that he'll turn red and be embarrassed to oblivion, which is ridiculous because he's reacting a moment too late. He mutters a 'good night, hyung' and shuts the bed curtains close and turns to his side, his back to Yeonjun' bed.

The storms is still going on. Kai can't sleep, and when he finally feels a bit light in the head, he hears the footsteps again. He knows who it is even in his now slight stupor, but he doesn't get up to stop him from opening the bed curtains.

"Ningning?" Yeonjun calls and Kai cringes again involuntarily. He's horrified when he feels the cringe changing into slight shivers.

"Yes, hyung?" he replies, and is glad for the first time his voice is cracking, because that may indicate that he was sleeping.

There is silence, and Kai wishes Yeonjun would either just hurry and go away or actually say something stupid and disgusting and painful all at the same time.

"You're shaking." is what Yeonjun finally says, and Kai knows it's not a comment that stupid at all.

"No I'm not." Denial is no use, but Kai does it anyway.

"Yes you are." Yeonjun insists, and sits down on Kai' bed without permission. He never asks for permission, and Kai never minded before, but now he wants to shout and tell Yeonjun to get out. But Yeonjun doesn't have the smell of the girl anymore. He only smells of soap and water and Yeonjun himself, so he can't help but like Yeonjun being here again.

"Damn, Ningning," Yeonjun nudges Kai hard on the side. "Budge over a bit."

When Kai doesn't comply, Yeonjun nudges again, slightly softer, but Kai still doesn't move anyway.

Yeonjun repeats the same motion a couple of times but when Kai still doesn't move, Yeonjun doesn't try again but sighs and just lies next to him anyway, slinging a careless arm on Kai. It's not even around, it's just on Kai, and Kai knows it's nothing even slightly similar to the arm that's always on the girl.

But Kai still thinks his heart may have either died or lived or both at the same time.

He feels himself shaking even more, and it's ridiculous because there is a warm body around him, but he can't help but feel colder than before. He has to bite his lip to stop shivering, and he finds the effects quite spectacular. He has never imagined such a small body part to be able to maintain himself so effectively.

"Must be the storm." Yeonjun murmurs as he starts to slowly rub Kai’s belly, and he nearly cries because Yeonjun actually remembers his fear as well as rubbing Kai's belly, a habit he always did with him before all of this happened.

"You remembered." he can't stop himself fast enough and the words just blurt out. A bit too quiet for having been blurted out, but it's a jumble of surprise all the same.

He doesn't even bother to point out that he never shivered before because he's just glad Yeonjun hasn't forgotten things Kai might have feared of him forgetting. Kai knows Yeonjun probably has his own reasons to remembering and a moment later Kai hates himself for even thinking so. Yeonjun stops for a moment, and bends over a bit as if to see Kai' face. Kai feels his heart dying completely and he closes his eyes shut with much force.

"Of course I do. How could I not remember?" Yeonjun says as he returns to his original position and continues to rub Kai' belly.

Kai is falling asleep after going through moments that feel like life and death, but he can still tell that Yeonjun is leaving and he wants to hold out and beg Yeonjun not to leave, but he doesn't.

After all, he is falling asleep already.


End file.
